


I want a sweet tea, and a heart that won’t break if you leave me

by Sapphic_Strawberries



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Forehead Kisses, Mutual Pining, Playing on the Beach, Summer Love, Sunburns, hand holding, inukag - Freeform, shy confessions, volley ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphic_Strawberries/pseuds/Sapphic_Strawberries
Summary: Inuyasha wanted to understand Kagome more and her time. So he asks about different holidays, which leads to him being invited to the beach during summer break in her time
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Summer was probably Kagome’s least favorite season. The harmful rays always roasted her skin no matter how much sunscreen she put on, mosquitos tended to bite all along her legs, and of course she had little to no excuse on returning to her own time since school was out. The season was just a giant pain in the ass.

“Maybe I can head home tomorrow?” Kagome spoke, completely memorized by the stars above their camping spot.

“What? Why? You were just celebrating last week how you were all done with those stupid exams of yours, so there’s no reason to head back now.” The dog-demon stood from his post by the fire to take a seat next to Kagome.

“Yeah, I know. But it’s nice to get away from all this running around sometimes, y’know?” She shrugged, and with an absent mind rested her head on Inuyasha’s shoulder. 

“I-I guess,” the silver haired man looked away with flushed cheeks. “But uh, I miss-“ his voice got caught in his throat when she tilted her head to look him in the eye. “Shippo misses you when you’re gone!”

“Oh really?” She raised a brow at him, but understood he was deflecting from his own feelings. “Well, I miss Shippo a lot when I’m away too.”

“Tch, then why are ya leaving when clearly someone’s gonna miss ya around?” His voice was soft and rumbled within his chest. 

“I miss my family,” Kagome mumbled to him. “Trust me, I don’t particularly enjoy leaving everyone behind when Naroku is still about, but I try and see my family the most I can. Just in case one day I don’t come back to them-“

“Don’t be ridiculous, Kagome! I promised I’d protect you with my life. So don’t worry about returning, k?” Reaching over, Inuyasha took Kagome’s left hand and gave it a little squeeze. 

Kagome only gave him a soft smile and then fluttered her eyes shut. Using this moment to take in everything around her. The sound of crickets in the distance, the hiss of the fire behind her, and of course the smell of Inuyasha’s hair flying slightly in the breeze. He always smelled of petrichor.

“Cold?” He asked when the wind picked up slightly.

“Nuh-Uh,” Kagome shook her head, and clung her arms around the Hanyou. He made a sound of protest, but settled down when he heard her yawn.

“Sorry, I lied. You’re just so warm, you’re like a giant heating pad,” her nose nuzzled against his sleee.” Are all demons this warm?” She wondered out loud.

“I don’t know, probably,” he huffed, but leaned into her touch only slightly.

“You’d be perfect around Christmas,” Kagome unraveled herself from his right arm to rub the corner of her eyes.

“What’s Christmas?” Inuyasha frowned when he realized she was no longer clinging to him.

“Oh, it’s just this holiday around the winter time,” the fire behind her cracked. “Basically it's a holiday where everyone gets together to enjoy eachothers company.”

“Isn’t that just one of those family reunions you told me about a while ago?”

“Kind of, but it doesn’t necessarily need to be between blood relatives. You and I could celebrate Christmas together. Although, I wouldn’t know what to get you,” she admitted.

“What do you mean get me?” With a raised brow, Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest.

“Oh, a major thing about Christmas is gift giving. So, I’d show my affections by giving you, oh I don’t know, a box of ramen or something,” Kagome waved her hand in a circle trying to come up with a better example.

“Do you have to wait till winter for Christmas?” The dog-demon asked with perked up ears.

“Yeah, sadly.”

“What about summer? What holidays does the future have for summer?”

“Oh uh,I’m not sure. I guess summer break for students? Which just involves relaxing with a sweet tea in one hand, and the other fanning yourself off from the heat,” Kagome joked as Inuyasha looked slightly disappointed.She reached out and patted his shoulder.

“What do you usually get for Christmas?” Inuyasha tilted his head in her direction.

“Oh, hm, well usually just some new clothes from my family. Yet, my friends sometimes want to do a gift exchange for funsies,” Kagome never knew Inuyasha would be so interested in such a holiday. Perhaps he was just curious because Kagome used ramen as an example of gifts.

“Well, what kind of gift would you want? I’m asking for Shippo, since he’d probably wanna get you some stupid childrens toy.”

“Well, what I want right now is just a sweet tea. That actually sounds pretty good right now,” Kagome licked her lips at the thought of an iced tea from her local coffee shop.

“I’m serious, if someone were to get you something, what would you want?” He nudged her shoulder with his own, trying to regain Kagome’s attention.

“I don’t know, Inuyasha,” Kagome whined as the silver haired man pestered her.

“C’mon, tell me,” he rested his chin on her. “I promise I won’t laugh if it’s something stupid.”

“Hey!” Kagome playfully smacked him away before continuing to think over his question. “I don’t know, part me would be fine with anything really. But I guess I’ve always wanted a-”the girl went silent.

“A what?”

“Nothing, nothing. You wouldn’t understand,” she blushed.

“Kagome.”

“Fine! I guess I’ve always wanted someone to give me a kiss underneath the mistletoe,” she blurted out. Kagome winced and whipped her head around to make sure she didn’t wake anyone up.

“Mistletoe?”

“It’s a plant. There's this rule that whomever is underneath it, has to kiss,” she lowered her shoulders in embarrassment. “I just always thought it was romantic.”

“Does it have to be on christmas, or does that rule still stand all year long?”

“It’s preferably on Christmas, but I think the rule still stands all year,” Kagome pinched his shoulder.

“Ow! What was that for?” Inuyasha rubbed his sore shoulder.

“Why are you so curious about this stuff?” Kagome flipped her legs over so they were now resting on Inuyasha’s lap. “Are you planning on kissing someone?”

“What?” Inuyasha suddenly stood up abruptly, causing the girl to fall on her ass with a giant yelp. “Tch, like I’d kiss anyone!” Inuyasha stuck his tongue between his teeth, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

“You sure would kiss, Kikyo,” Kagome dusted herself off and stood up to walk over to her sleeping bag.

“What was that?!” The dog-demon snapped his head over to the girl who turned her back to him as she covered the side of her head with her pillow. “Kagome!”

“Ugh, nothing! I was just being smart,” she removed her pillow to see him standing over her with crossed arms. “Inuyasha, I’m tired!” With a groan Kagome tossed her pillow at him. He caught it with his left hand.

“Why’d you bring up Kikyo?” Inuyasha took a seat next to her sleeping bag, handing the pillow back to her.

“ I don’t know,” Kagome leaned up, bringing her knees to her chest. “You kept asking about mistletoe, and when I asked what for you got defensive. It’s not hard to add two and two together.”

“I wasn’t asking for her,” he furrowed his thick brows. Kagome only shrugged.

“Lets just drop it, okay?” She asked, reaching over to grab a sleeping Shippo to cuddle with. “I’m tired and I wanna head to bed.” 

“Okay.”

By morning Kagome was gone. Shippo explained that the girl decided to head back earlier that morning, saying something about missing her parents. It was obvious that wasn’t the only reason she fled the scene, but their team decided to mind their own business. However, Inuyasha was not happy that she left so abruptly.

“Kagome is allowed to visit her family, Inuyasha. It’s not like you own her,” Sango huffed with a glare. The demon huntress never approved of how Inuyasha abused Kagome’s kindness. It was ridiculous at this point.

“I know that! Just thought she’d say bye before running off!”

“Did she say when she’d be back, Shippo?” Miroku asked leaning against his staff slightly.

“She said maybe in a week.”

“A week!? Like hell I’m waiting an entire week!”Inuyasha barked and sprinted towards the well.

“He’s such a dunce,” Shippo mumbled as he watched the older demon run off in the distance.

“Agreed,” Sango nodded.

In Kagome’s time, the young girl was currently packing her suitcase for trip to Shimoda, Shizuoka Prefecture. Her family, and many others, believed it would be nice to treat their children to a little vacation to the beach. Kagome even heard down the grape vine that Hojo might be there. It’s been a hot sec since she’s seen him.

“Oi, Kagome!” Inuyasha opened the window to the teenagers bedroom, and dashed in. “What gives? You left without even-“ he looked over to her suitcase that laid across her bed spread. “Where are you going?”

“To the beach,” Kagome stated putting her bikini away. “It’s just a small vacation.”

“What? You can’t just-“

“I can do as I plesse, Inuyasha.” 

“I know that but-“

“But what?” Kagome stopped packing to place her hands on her hips, raising a brow in curiosity.

“Ugh, fine.” He folded his arms over his chest and mumbled. “I’ll miss you.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said I’ll miss you okay? Can’t you hear?” He snapped with no real bite.

“Yeah, just wanted to hear you say it again,” she teased and took a seat on her bed. She patted an open spot next to her. “But I can’t really cancel this time. I already promised my friends we’d all meet up in Shimoda.”

“Well what am I supposed to do until you get back?” With puffed out cheeks, Inuyasha leaned his head down to rest on Kagome’s shoulder.

“I mean, you could always come with,” she suggested, now running her fingers through the demons hair.

“Tch, I wouldn’t wanna invite myself along.”

“You’re not, I’m inviting you,” Kagome smiled and pressed her own head against the side of his.

“So, the beach huh? I never really spent much time at the beach before,” the dog demon hummed, glancing over to fondly stare at his Kagome.

“Really? It’s so much fun. Y’know Sota is gonna ask you to make a sand castle with him, right?” She teased.

“Heh, I think I can handle that.” 

“Kagome!” Her mother called from the bottom of the steps. “Are you done packing, dear?” 

“Almost! Oh by the way, Inuyasha is going to be joint is!” Kagome called back, giving the Hanyou’s arm a squeeze.

“Alright, dear. Make sure to pack a spare of trunks for him. I think grandpa has some laying around somewhere,” Kagome agreed and then stood up to finish packing.

“This is going to be so much fun!” The high schooler grinned, Inuyasha only perked up at her eagerness.


	2. Bandanas and volleyballs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to the beach, Kagome runs into her friends. How will Inuyasha react?

On their way to the train station, Kagome’s mother put a bandana over the half-demon’s adorable puppy dog ears. She said for him to keep it on as long as they were in public, but as soon as they made it to their hotel room, he was free to discard it. Of course he listened to her.

“Hey, Kagome,” Inuyasha nudged the girl with his elbow as they walked onto the Tokaido Shinkansen infront of them. “Hold onto me, this crowds pretty big.”

“Oh, uh, sure,” she aimed to cling to his sleeve, but he snatched her hand before she could. He intertwined their fingers, and brought her closer towards him. Inuyasha growled at any of the passengers who merely looked in Kagome’s direction. “Inuyasha, behave. We’ll be there in an hour. Here,” she pulled out a pair of earbuds. “Listen to some music with me?”

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side at the earpiece. How was something that small able to produce a sound? He was taken back when Kagome set one of the earbuds in his left ear, and the other in her own. She tapped a small rectangular box, and suddenly they were listening to some pop song. 

The dog-demon sat quietly in his seat, looking over at Kagome who was swiping the screen of the magical box. She skipped a few songs, and finally stopped on one titled Pumpkin. The singer was foreign, clearly not from Japan, but that didn’t seem to phase the highschooler next to Inuyasha. In fact, Kagome was quietly singing along. 

“I used to think Romeo was full of shit, and the notebook was just my favorite chick flick~” Kagome bobbed her head to the beat, nodding each time the crashy symbol was hit by the drummer. “Pumpkin, Pumpkin, you’re gonna kill me~”

“What is she saying?” Inuyasha finally asked after Kagome sang in poor english. 

“Oh, uh, well, Lydia Night, the singer, is um,” reaching over to her phone, she hit the translate button underneath the lyrics. “She’s basically singing about struggling to make a relationship work, since it’s her first time in love.”

“Oh,” his ears twitched underneath the bandana. 

“Here,” Kagome passed her phone over to the dog. “You can pick the next song.” 

The half-demon furrowed his brows together. Most of the titles of the songs were in English and not Japanese, so it made it a little difficult for him to narrow it down to an exact song. He decided to just press whichever had the best album cover.

“Oh I love Panic! At the Disco!” Kagome grinned, turning up the volume on her phone. 

The two of them spent the rest of the train ride to Shimoda listening to different songs from the bands earlier albums. Kagome ended up having to put her phone away though, because Inuyasha pulled the headphones out of their outlet, and disturbed the other passengers by having LA Devotee on full blast. He tried pulling out his sword, but Kagome was able to calm him down by clinging to his arm.

“C’mon, we’re here,” she tugged on him to leave the train cart before they lost track of her family.

“Feh,” he gave the other riders a growl before stepping out and Kagome snubbed him. 

“Inuyasha, look!” Kagome ignored his sour attitude, leading him over to the beach front. “Isn’t the view beautiful?” The demon's face softened slightly, but not at the crystal blue water, but at the sight of how serine Kagome looked at this very moment. Her hair waved in the wind, and the sun made her usual dark brown eyes glisten into warm amber.

“Yeah.” 

“Inuyasha, Kagome!” Mrs.Higurashi waved her arm at the couple, walking over with Sota clinging to her. “Why don’t you kids go have some fun at the beach? Me, Sota, and grandpa can set everything up in the hotel,” she smiled warmly and reached into her satchel with her free and. “Here, I got Inuyasha some swim trunks in the lobby.”

“Uh, thanks?” Inuyasha took the red swim trunks with a raised brow. Couldn’t he just wear his fundoshi? 

“Of course,” Sota was the next to deliver a gift, their hotel key.

“Oh, thanks Sota!” Kagome took the card and put it into her back pocket. 

“Now off you go!” Mrs. Higurashi let go of Sota's small hand to wave Inuyasha and Kagome off in the direction of the beach. “Go have some fun, but don’t forget to grab some sunscreen!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kagome playfully rolled her eyes, but gave her mom a peck on the cheek and then walked off with the dog-demon to the changing rooms.

Inuyasha changed rather quickly, but he was sure these trunks Mrs. Higurashi gave him were too small. He stood out waiting for Kagome, tugging at the hem around his waist, trying to let his circulation breath a bit. He felt a little fidgeting without Kagome right next to him. 

“Sorry, sorry, I was struggling with the strings. Luckily there was a lady kind enough to tie them in the back for me,” Kagome stepped out of the changing room with a hint of blush.

“Well, it's about- '' Inuyasha's mouth fell open at the image infront of him. Here was Kagome, his Kagome, standing like a literal goddess in nothing more but a green bikini that had kiwis printed on it. “Wow.”

“What? Is it too much? Ayumi thought it was cute when we went shopping the other day-”

“No, no, it looks great!” Inuyasha scratched the back of his neck bashfully. Damn, he’s never Kagome wearing something so revealing, but it wasn’t the exposure of skin that had him so baffled. It was the fact she just looked so happy to be at the beach with him. She could be wearing a potato sack and he’d still be in awe. 

“Thanks, Inuyasha,” Kagome tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “Do you wanna go to the snack bar and-” The half-demon was suddenly smacked behind the head by an oncoming volleyball. Kagome gasped. 

“The hell?” Inuyasha growled. The ball didn’t hurt, it just annoyed him because it ruined Kagome and his moment. Bending down, Inuyasha grabbed the ball, tempted to stab it with his claws and let it deflate.

“Ah I’m so sorry!” A group of teenage girls and a highshool boy came over to retrieve their ball.

“Oh, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Hojo!” Kagome snatched the volley from Inuyasha’s clutches, and handed it over to Eri. “I didn’t think you guys were gonna be here til tomorrow.”

“Yeah, well our moms wanted to get here before it got too packed,”Yuka said, crossing her arms. “I see you brought Romeo with ya~” she nodded to the angry hanyou.

Inuyasha just scoffed and crossed his arms at the girl. How long was this gonna take? They got their ball back, couldn’t they just leave them alone already? He wanted to try making one of those sandcastles with Kagome already. Not stand in the boiling sun doing small talk.

“Hey Kagome,” Hojo spoke up with a wide grin. “Would you and your friend want to join us for a game?” 

“Oh, uh,” she glanced at Inuyasha who was currently glaring at the other man. He was basically staring daggers at him! “Sure! What do you say, Inuyasha?”

“You can count me out, I ain’t playing some dumb game of-” he looked down at the ball. He’s never really played any games in his youth, and he sure was hell not starting today with that bastard who kept making goo-goo eyes at Kagome.

“Well, what about you Kagome? You think you and me alone could take on Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi?” Hojo asked with a wink.

“Alright that's it, I’ll play. But you’re not on our team. We’ll take Ayumi,” if Inuyasha remembered right, she was the least annoying of the three girls. 

“Sounds good to me,” Ayumi walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome. 

“Alright, it’s three against three.” Eri grinned and gripped the ball tightly. “I don’t know about you, Inutrasha, but I’ve been the volleyball champion since elementary, so don’t expect me to go easy on you.”

“Excuse me?”

“Relax, she’s just trash talking you. She’s actually terrible at volleyball,”Ayumi whispered to the dog demon.

“Ayumi!” Yuka whined before stomping over to the volleyball court. She bounced the ball against her wrists, waiting for the others to follow after.

“C’mon,” Kagome reached out, taking Inuyasha’s hand with a wide grin. 

To the dog-demons surprise, he was actually having fun. He loved seeing Kagome jump and down each time they won a point. He also enjoyed shoving it to that Hojo bastard. Whenever they scored, Inuyasha would make sure to give Kagome a huge hug or a highfive. There was no way Hojo didn’t realize Kagome and him were an item. But then again he was a dunce.

“Whoo!” Kagome did a little victory dance when Eri missed the final ball, winning them the game. “Volleyball champion huh?” the girl teased.

“Oh shut up,” Eri huffed kicking some sand in anger. 

“Good job, Kagome!” Hojo crossed the net to give her a high five. “Want me to treat you to some ice cream for winning?” he asked, offering his arm to her.

“Uh, actually,” Kagome twiddled with her index fingers.

“She’s gonna be too busy showing me how to make a sandcastle,” Inuyasha interrupted, standing between the two. “So, see ya later Hobo.”

“It’s Hojo.”

“Mmhm, whatever you say ,Hobo.” The dog-demon took Kagome’s hand without another word and led her away from her group of friends. 

“You know his name is Hojo, right? Not Hobo.” Kagome asked once they were far away enough for him to let go of her hand.

“Yeah I know. But I don’t like how he looks at you,” Inuyasha answered, taking a seat on the sand, digging his feet underneath and feeling the change of warmth to cold and damp. 

“Looks at me?

“Yeah, he has the same look that damn wolf gets.”

“You mean cause they both have crushes on me?” Inuyasha answered with a growl. “Oh, don’t worry about them. Neither are my type, anyways.” 

“Really?” Kagome took a seat right next to him, resting her head on his shoulder again.

“Mmhm, I like someone else anyways,” she glanced over to see the demon's confusion. 

“Who-?”

“You, you dummy,” Kagome groaned.

“M-me?” Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded and then learned away from his shoulder to sit between his legs. “K-kagome?”

“I like you, Inuyasha.” The girl in the green bikini leaned forward and gave the dog-demon a quick peck on the lips. She pulled away witha scarlet face.

“I-I, I um.”

“You don’t feel the same,” she asked when Inuyasha started to shift in the sand awkwardly.

“What?! No, no, I do! I do! I just,” He bowed his head. “I wanted to be the one to kiss you first.”

“Oh,” Kagome gasped and placed her hands on top of his. “You could kiss me right now-” and so he did. Inuyasha brought his right hand to rest on her cheek and to draw her in closer. His dog ears twitched underneath his bandana, but kagome stilled them by running her hand over the cloth. 

“Kagome,” Inuyasha gasped slightly when his bandana fell from his head and landed near the water.

“Oops, sorry,” she reached down to pick it up. It was sandy and had a little bit of water on the edge. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he hummed. 

“Uh do you wanna uh, stay out a little bit longer? I heard there will be some fireworks later.” Kagome shyly started to play with her hair, too shy to now look him in the eye.

“Fireworks?”

“Oh I forgot you’ve never seen fireworks! We’re definitely staying then.”


	3. Sucker punches and disagreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireworks can't fix what's been said

This boy had Kagome’s heart beat running away. From the way he’d twitch his ears each time she talked, to the small crinkle he got near his nostrils when he snickered. He didn’t even have to try and Kagome was putty in his claws. She felt like she was out of her mind. 

“So what are fireworks anyways?” Inuyasha asked, stepping out of the changing room. He was back into his Robe of the Fire Rat, no longer wishing to wear that uncomfortable pair of trunks. 

“They’re these giant bursts of light that appear in the sky,” Kagome explained, looking over to the sun that faded off in the distance, leaving the sky an array of pink and orange. “We’ll have to wait a couple minutes until the sky gets darker to see them.”

“Who makes them?” The dog-demon questioned. He sauntered over to Kagome, wrapping his arm around her when he noticed she shivered a bit. “Cold?”

“They're made in a factory,” she answered with another chill. “Only a little.” But instead of leaving it at that, Inuyasha discarded his robe, handing it to Kagome.

“Don’t want you catching a cold,” he sniffed.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” Inuyasha reached down to grip her hand, running his thumb over the top of her palm. “Where should we go? To see them I mean.”

“Hm, we can go relax by the shore?” The two wandered over to an open area, taking a seat as the darkness of the night engulfed them. All Kagome could see was Inuyasha’s eyes due to their Tapetum lucidum. “Hey Inuyasha, I just wanted to say I’m happy you agreed to come on this trip with us. I’d definitely not be having this much fun without you.”

“Of course, Kagome. I don’t like being away from y-” the hanyou was suddenly interrupted by a loud smack in the sky. He jumped slightly, instinctively shielding Kagome by whatever threat dared to challenge them. 

“Inuyasha, look!” Kagome removed his arm to point at the sky. It was full of an armament of colors, each one decorating the sky before fading moments later. “ It’s the fireworks! Aren’t they cool? Inuyasha?” Her smile vanished when she saw Inuyasha cover his over sensitive ears. “Inuyasha?”

“They’re so loud,” he hissed, shaking his head lightly.

“Oh,” Kagome took this moment to dig through her bag of loose clothes, finding her phone. “Here,” she turned on shuffle play, and put the earbuds underneath the bandana into his dog ears. “Better?”  
Inuyasha perked up at the sound of music. He glanced over at Kagome, and then back over to the sky full of lights. He couldn’t hear anything besides the instrumentals vibrating in his eardrums. 

“Just tell me if the fireworks get too much,” rolling over in the sand, Kagome rested her head into his lap, staring up at the sky to enjoy the show. 

Inuyasha stared at the girl instead. He was completely memorized by the lights dancing off her skin. If only he had one of those machines to capture this moment forever. But sadly, he’d just have to rely on his memory to keep this image of her secure for the rest of his life. She was just so beautiful. 

“Hey, Inuyasha?” Kagome stood up to look down at her lover. “I’m gonna head to the bathroom, okay? I won’t be long,” and with that the girl was gone. 

It was difficult to find the bathroom considering how dark it became, but she managed to find the building. She only wished she didn’t pass it three times in the process. Once she was done with her business, Kagome stepped out to see Hojo recycling a cup a few feet away.

“Oh hey, Kagome!” The boy noticed her when the sky lit up again. He wondered where her colorful friend was.

“Hi, Hojo,” stepping forward, she noticed neither of her girlfriends were to be seen. “Spending the night alone?” 

“Uh, hopefully not,” he grinned, scratching the back of his head cheekily.

“Got a hot date?” Kagome querched a brow with a giant grin.

“She’s definitely cute, that’s for sure.” 

“Do I know her?” The girl looked around the area to see if she could spot any other teenagers in the area. All she could see were older couples enjoying the show.

“I sure hope so,” he laughed. “I mean she’s you after all.” 

“Huh?” Kagome gave him a look with furrowed brows. She was the hot date? Since when was she on a date with Hojo?

“Yuka said you’d be willing to join me for the fireworks once your friend headed back to the hotel,” Hojo explained with a chipper voice. “It sure was nice of you to invite your friend to the beach. I noticed he never wears shoes, so I kind of figured he wouldn’t be able to afford a vacation like this.”

“Woah-woah, Hojo,” Kagome fixed her posture and crossed her arms. “I kind of figured the girls told you about Inuyasha.”

“Oh they did. How he’s some rebel in a bike gang,” Hojo bit the inside of his cheek. “They told me about how you two are an off again on again item as well.”

“Hojo-”

“I know it's not my place to say anything, but Eri told me all about how abusive he is.”

“Abusive?!”

“Yeah. Kagome, boyfriends shouldn’t be running back to their exes all the time.” Hojo reached out and took Kagome’s hand. It was softer than Inuyasha’s. It lacked the callouses from the demon's vigorous training. “You deserve better.”

“He doesn’t do that anymore.”

“He shouldn’t be doing that in the first place.”

“Look, I know how it sounds, but his ex was his first love. They’re relationship is more complex than most. I couldn’t ask him to just forget her!”

“Kagome, a man's soul purpose should be there for his current relationship! Not turning their back to return to their ex.” 

“Hojo-” the highschooler suddenly stopped talking when the boy’s lips met hers. She was stunned. Her eyes only flew open, but her body turned stiff. Yet, before Kagome could collect herself, a fist came crashing against Hojo’s cheek.

“You bastard!” Inuyasha snarled, snapping his jaw in the direction where the boy fell like a wild dog. 

“Inuyasha-!”

“You okay?” He asked, turning his head to look at Kagome. His eyes were no longer amber, but a piercing blue swallowed by red sclera.

“Inuyasha, you’re face,” she reached out to touch his cheek, but he snatched her hand before she could touch him.

“Let’s go.” Inuyasha tugged her away from Hojo who was spitting out a tooth in the sand.

“Where?”  
“Where do you think? Back home. Your world is ridiculous, At least in mine I can keep better track of you,” he suddenly sweeped Kagome off the ground, carrying her off.

“We can’t just leave! Mama’s expecting us back in an hour!”

“Fine, we’ll stop by the inn and let her know we’re heading back.”

“Inuyasha-!” 

“What?” He snarled, picking up the pace to the hotel.

“Sit!” they suddenly went crashing into the pavement of the hotel parking lot. Inuyasha made sure to lift Kagome up so she wouldn’t meet a collision to the ground.

“Shit!” He laid out on the ground, causing a crack to appear underneath him. 

“We’re not leaving!” Kagome stood above the demon.

“Like hell we’re not!”

“I’m staying!” She stubbornly crossed her arms.

“Kagome, if we stay here for another second, I’m turning around and tearing Hobo’s face clean off,” he flexed his claws in emphasis.

“You wouldn’t!”

“You really don’t wanna risk that chance with me right now,” his demonic eyes glared into her brown ones. Kagome stood there helplessly, and nodded after a moment of silence. She reached down, helping the demon up. 

“Fine.” her frown burned into him. He hated when she got all pouty with him.

“C’mon, let’s go tell your mom we're leaving.” Inuyasha tried to take the girls hand, but she snatched it away.

“Let's just get this over with.”

Back in the hotel Kagome’s mother was disappointed to hear them depart, but she didn’t argue. She could tell they needed to leave to collect themselves. She wished them good luck, and watched Inuyasha take Kagome bridal style through their hotel window.

“You gonna talk to me, or are you gonna stay pissed the entire way home?” Inuyasha asked fourty-five minutes away from the hotel. Kagome was absolutely silent up until they got to the well.

“Kagome-”

“Don’t you Kagome me! I’m furious with you, Inuyasha!”

“Me? I should be the furious one! I caught that bastard trying to force himself on you!” Inuyasha’s nose twitched as his face turned to a scowl.

“You didn’t need to punch him! I could’ve handled myself!”

“Didn’t need to punch him?” Inuyasha tossed his bandana onto the ground as he stomped over to Kagome. “The prick is lucky to be alive after the shit he pulled.”

“Ugh! Why do you always have to do this?! You always have to ruin everything! Either it's with your jealousy, or your damn obsession with Kikyo. Maybe Hojo was right? I do deserve better!” Kagome stabbed her pointer finger into the demon's chest. His dog ears lowered and his demonic features faded. 

“You do deserve better.”

“Wait-no, shit, wait-” Kagome recoiled her hand and tugged at her own hair. “ I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that.”

“But it’s true.”

“No it isn’t! I don’t deserve better-”

“Yes you do!” He snapped. “That bastard is right, same with tthe damn wolf. You don’t deserve me constantly running around behind your back. You deserve better. You deserve someone else. Someone who treats like you’re the most special person on earth.”

“Shut up! Shut up!” Kagome reached up on her tiptoes to cover the dog-demon’s mouth. “Inuyasha, I don’t want anyone else. Does it hurt me when you used to chase after Kikyo? Of course it did! But, I can’t picture myself with anyone else. I’m here as long as you want me. So tell me,” she removed her hands. “Do you still love Kikyo? Cause if you do, I’ll understand. But we can’t keep,” she motioned between them. “Keep doing whatever this is.”

“No, no I don’t still love Kikyo.” He looked down at Kagome, frowning at her watery eyes. He reached over to catch a tear about to fall. “I just want you, and I know I’m not the only person in your life. You have friends and family outside of me. But I can’t help but lose myself when I see shit like-” he growled at the memory of Hojo’s lips on Kagomes.  
“I understand. Y’know how I understand? ‘Cause that’s exactly how I feel about you and Kikyo’s relationship. The only difference is that I never socked her when she kissed you. Don’t get me wrong, I wanted to but,” Kagome shrugged. “I know what she means to you…”

“Kagome,” Inuyasha tucked a lock of hair behind Kagome’s ear. “Our relationship is the important one in my life. Not Kikyo and mines. Ours, not hers.”

“Heh,” she laughed between upcoming hiccups. “Why are we so bad at this?”

“Cause we’re both stupid,” he tried joking, pulling the weeping girl into a hug. “But I’m not dumb enough not to realize how much I love you.”

“I love you too, Inuyasha.”


	4. I wanna stay with you

After blubbering out their feelings, Inuyasha and Kagome left for the feudal era through The Bone Eaters Well. Kagome was still flushed in the face from sniveling earlier, trying to hide it behind the sleeves of the Fire Rat she still wore from earlier. The scent of Inuyasha against the fabric calmed her nerves.

“Can we just stay here for a moment?” Kagome asked as she looped one leg over the rim of the well. “I don’t think I’m ready to see everyone else just yet.”

“What’s wrong?” He took a seat in front of her, resting his chin against her kneecap. “Are you still upset with me?”

“No, no,” she reached down to rub the edge of his puppy dog ears. “I guess, I’m just trying to process everything that happened tonight. My ambivalence towards you is just a little warped. I never really felt like this before. I never thought I’d be here with you like this,” her hand slowly trailed out of his hair, going back to rest in her lap.

“I can’t imagine how it is for you, but I’m content.” Inuyasha grumbled, nuzzling her knee with his cheek. “I know things aren’t easy between us, but I feel like we exist for each other.”

“Really?”

“Mmhm,” he took a few breaths, pulling back to look Kagome in the eye. “It’s always just been you and me together, right?”

“Feels like it,” Kagome giggled, covering her mouth as she let out a little snort. “I just worry about everything.”

“What’s there to worry about? We have each other, so there’s no reason to worry.”

“You say that, but nothing’s ever that simple,” bowing her head, Kagome began to mumbled. “One day we’ll collect the rest of the jewel shards, defeat Naroku, then what? I just keep coming through the well?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t you?” The hanyou furrowed his brows, wondering why she was being so negative.

“But what if the well stops working?”

“Why would it?”

“Inuyasha, the well only allows me to travel from my time to yours because of the jewel. Once we collect it and it is destroyed, I can’t come back freely. I don’t even think I’ll be able to return.” The dog-demon opened his mouth to argue, but she had a point. Kagome wouldn’t be able to stay on his side of the well if the jewel ceased to exist.

“Kagome, I don’t think I could live without you by my side-”

“I know, but what are we supposed to do? When we collect the jewel, do I scurry back to my own time before it’s destroyed so I don’t get stuck here? Or do I sacrifice returning home, and never see my mom, brother, or grandfather ever again?”

“Listen, if it comes down to it, you should stay in your own time.”

“What?”

“You have your family and friends in your world. It’s more safer there than here. Kagome, I’m selfish, but your safety comes first.”

“What if I choose to stay with you?”

“Kagome, don’t be ridiculous-”

“I’m not. I’m being serious, Inuyasha. If I’ve said it once, I’ve said it a hundred times, I want to stay by your side. Forever if that's even possible,” her arms reached out, cupping Inuyasha’s face, and pulling it to hers for a kiss. “I love you.”

“Kagome-” she kissed him again. “Kagome, I can’t ask you to do that-”

“You don’t have to ask, I already decided. I wanna be best friends in love, Inuyasha. I wanna grow old together. How can we do that when we’re worlds apart?”

“Tch, you’re so stubborn.” Even though the half-demon wished for Kagome to have a long and happy life, he was pleased to hear she wanted that with him. “Love you.”

“Kagome’s going to be staying with us?!” The squeal of a fox demon interrupted the couple's tender moment. Inuyasha jumped off of Kagome in a flash, looking away with an apple red face. 

“Why you little-” Kagome’s boyfriend stood up, ready to sock the child for eavesdropping, but Kagome stopped him by taking his hand.

“Yes, Shippo. When Naroku and the Jewel are destroyed, I will be staying here,” Inuyasha gave her hand a squeeze.

“Really? Really? Are you sure? Even though Inuyasha is an absolute dog?” The ginger scurried up Kagome’s leg to sit on her shoulder.

“Y’know what? I think that’s one of my favorite things about him,” Kagome hummed, and tugged on her boyfriend’s ears with a snicker.

“Why you-” Inuyasha tried to grab the girls waist, but she dodged his attack with another laugh. 

“Race you back!” Kagome ran towards the village. Shippo who rested on her shoulder, stuck his tongue at Inuyasha who stood there aloof. 

“Damn that woman,” he shook his head with a smile, and chased after his Kagome towards tomorrow.


End file.
